pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mcoolister
Hey! Mcool! It's me! Ya, I joined. It is quite mcool that I found you here! Well, g2g. There's articles to edit! User:Fly Guy 2 HAI TO J00 TOO!! BY Cool, cool. I love Pikmin. Greatest franchise EVER. :P Hey. Welcome back! Did you have fun at winter camp? :P :I know how that feels. I hate going to camps. They're dumb. And I'm not much of an outdoors guy. I like sports, but not the great outdoors. :P IS But hey, snowball fights are fun! ---- Say, I just noticed my sprites are missing the beacon. I assume that's an accident; not to be rushing you, but should you come to change that, please make it orange.-- :Woah, hey, I was so caught up in thoughts that I didn't really perceive your comment. How did you manage to convince your father to let you use the plasma TV?-- 21:19, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ---- :Oh. I believe Spiral Tail was referring to my comic, though, hence his posting that on my userpage. ---- Just as a side note, the Latin word for electricity is electricitas; it's consonantal and female, ergo, you can't use the male us (yeah, this popped up in school today).-- :Ah, I see the problem. You were using the adjective, I was thinking about the noun. Neither are wrong, you're free to pick.-- Hey Mcool of the Mcoolisten Hey. I'm under my old name, cuz that's my Wikia name. I was on Wikipedia and I was curious about Bulbmin. I read the article, and I thought why I'm already here, might has well say Hi :). I REALLY want to try the Pikmin series sometime, for now, I'll just do grammar. BTW, if you ever see ((8)), it means a Ninja :D Minimariolover10 00:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hi to you, too :) Pikmin's really intresting. Hear about the rumors of Pikmin 3? Minimariolover10 00:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) 0_0 Whoa. LOL Mac Mouse, I have one :P Minimariolover10 01:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I know. I read the Pikmin 3 article. BTW, where did you get Pikdude's blue Pikmin sprites? Minimariolover10 01:30, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mcoolister, hows my sprites comming along? IAMAHIPO_ocolor 02:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) are you still around? the wiki, i mean, because c. lucario and i signed up for sprites a while back and just wondering if you knew.Rocky0718 19:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 19:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) He doesn't come around much anymore... ~Crystal Lucario~ 13:21, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Huh? Oh... I'm sorry guys. I'm just a little inactive. I try to come on when I can but I'm usally busy. =( It's fine. ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) not tryin' to be anoyin' but do you think you could make a sprite for me...? what would you have in mind? k... give me a minute... uhh... Got it! an Orange pikmin with a laniard around his neck and a flashtag. also with a vest like in the army or ninjas. good-ski. last thing. could you give me sprites for my team? here are the names: --Red: Solomon. Blue: Adam. Yellow: Odin. White: Splee. Purple: Hextinus. Green: Lloyd. Orange: Socratise. Black: Luke. Brown: Mitas. Gray: Indy. Cyan: Noel. Clear: Frank. Smokey: Wright. Pink: Bobert. no rush. i am in your dept, sir (?). i slute you. Inspired by you I saw you art work and also made pikmin miis also if you want to see my pikmin ideas click here --The green pikmin 20:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin Your artwork It is very good and i like the pikmiis only they could be shorter pikmin are the size of a dime oh look at my user page and make some of the ideas into great art! Great art Thats cool i like the lady boo ann and pikdude the best. and are you going to make the things on my userpage art? The green pikmin 17:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin Sorry Oh so your busy i understand it was because i cant do it on this computer so you dont have to its ok.But can we be freinds you are my only one after all. The green pikmin 04:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin leave a message that you want to e-mail me and ill give my email adress to you by the way do you like my ideas? What program do you use and a job plan Cool what do you use i want to know so i can make my ideas into pictures it sounds cool then i can show you and you said how you were busy do you take a break and if it is like a Job take a vacation you can also stop doing requsts and do it for fun.since you like the ideas i will send you my first work to you It will be a green pikmin because I am truly The green pikmin 20:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin Glitch tester also know any glitches bieng a glitch tester i look for many glitches and i am on a new glitch but it keeps escaping my grip it involves The crushing glitch and pikmin extinction the plan is to have no pikmin in the field or onions in challenge mode but the pikmin extinction message wont appear. I was one pikmin away then olimar's health went all the way down >:{ Glitch tester The green pikmin 20:27, 12 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin :Dude, he doesn't come around much, why do you keep posting here... ~Crystal Lucario~ Thanks It sounds like a cool program I think i will try it out but this computer dosent have room for much more plus this isnt my laptop when i do ill have more room for the stuff i want I want to make a green pikmin because I am truly ''--The green pikmin 00:00, 14 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin'' I cant see a see through image that well is it that cool looking enemy art in the middle also the program takes up too much memory so i cant use it. :( I come here every day so i am online for a few hours also... Do you want to know about a computer virus i got into one of my games with glitches i take it to the limit >:D I am truly ''--The green pikmin 00:45, 14 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin'' are you there i have been waiting for a message from you lately i visited other websites and saw mcoolster's moon man you are really popular on the wiki networks i wish i could be like you and congrats on winning an art contest on user pedia and did you know you have a wikitroid i also want to see more of your art it is cool been busy sorry i have not answered i was busy creating accounts on wiki sites oh yeah cool metroid form neat idea i like it i wish i could make one if i could it would be a crystalized metroid oh im always in a rush nothing is wrong with spelling The green pikmin 20:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) hey, MC, not trying to bug you, but whem will my sprites be done? Signiture Thank you for unknowingly helping me add the random page part and titles to my signiture. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, you should come to Pikmin Fanon to make up things about Pikmin, since you are such good at making artwork, you could make awesome enemies!'The one and only, Peanut64.''' 19:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC)